


Pride & Pregnancy

by ophelly



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comedy, Dark Comedy, Drama, Drunk Sex, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Family Drama, Love Triangles, Modern Era, One Night Stands, Pregnancy, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, The Whole Gang's Here - Freeform, Unplanned Pregnancy, Weddings, honestly this is an elevated crackfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21893359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ophelly/pseuds/ophelly
Summary: Modern AU. Kagome Higurashi, an aspiring doctor, must deal with nine months of intense scrutiny and drama after a one-night stand with Inuyasha Asahiro, the youngest son of a rich family, leaves her pregnant.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Inu no Taishou/Izayoi, InuYasha/Kikyou (InuYasha), Miroku/Sango (InuYasha), Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 61





	1. Pink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: This is an AU that takes place in modern day Japan. The character are all human, like you and I. This is also very, very loosely inspired by Pride and Prejudice. All in all, it's a Romance/Drama/Comedy, and kind of a crackfic on the low.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own this series!
> 
> EDIT: 02/04/21 – Fixed some typos and changed a few slight details.

* * *

**PRIDE & PREGNANCY **

an Inuyasha fanfic

* * *

**pink.**

Kagome had never realized how ugly the bathroom of her apartment was.

The room's design was atrocious, frozen in time from when it was first built back in the 1980s. Its floors and lower-half of the walls were made of the same generic bathroom tile, while the rest of it was plastered with a hideous pink-and-green floral wallpaper that made her want to scratch her eyes out. The medicine and under-sink cabinets were both a faded wood material, but what really tied the room together was the weird shade of Pepto Bismol-pink that colored the toilet, the bathtub, and the sink top.

Sango complained about it when they first moved in a few months ago, but Kagome had dismissed her out of sheer relief that they had found an affordable place to live for the school year. It wasn't until the arrival of the bathroom's newest additions—five pink pregnancy tests with equally atrocious pink plus signs—did she realize the bathroom was absolutely unbearable.

She couldn't even afford an apartment with a decent bathroom. How the hell could she afford a baby?

Her phone rang, its generic town pealing from inside of the tiny bedroom just across the hall. It was probably Sango again. Her best friend and roommate had called her several times since she had announced she was taking the test. Slowly, she peeled herself from the hideous bathroom floor and walked to her bedroom.

"So…" Sango began awkwardly. Her voice, as well as the noises surrounding her—the whir of the metro, the robotic voice of the station announcements, the drone of commuters—were loud and clear over Kagome's phone, almost as if they were right in the room. "How'd _it _go?"

"Positive," Kagome replied stalely, slouching down onto the floor. The hardwood was cold beneath her bare legs.

Sango stayed quiet for a moment, before speaking again. "…Are you sure you're reading the tests right?"

"I'm sure," Kagome released. "It's positive. They're all positive."

"All? How many did you use?"

"Five tests, Sango. I bought more after you left," her eyes grew heavy with tears. "I'm screwed."

"Now, wait a minute," Sango said, her voice gentle yet unwavering. "There's still a chance the tests were wrong. I mean, you might've just gotten a bad batch."

Kagome sniffed. "That seems pretty slim," she said dryly.

"Rarer things have happened. In the meantime, do you have any idea who the father of this hypothetical baby is?"

Sango had jumped into full big-sister mode, once again. She was always the more responsible of the two. Though they went to the same medical school and had similar course loads, it was Sango who prevented Kagome from completely losing her mind due to stress.

Kagome had been so wrapped up in the shock of that ugly pink plus sign that she'd nearly forgotten about that factor. She closed her eyes, furrowed her brows, and tried to think.

"That last person I slept with was Hojo," she stated. "That was _months _ago, weeks before we broke up, even!"

"Alright, well, it can't be him," Sango wisely deduced.

Kagome sighed again, exasperated. "Hojo is seriously the last person I had sex with!"

Sango scoffed. "You've had to have slept with someone else between then and now. I'm sure this isn't some Immaculate conception."

Kagome stuffed her face into the comforter of her bed to stifle a scream. She had never had sex with anyone besides Hojo, and she hadn't been with anyone in the months since. She was way too busy with her medical coursework to even go out on a date, much less entertain a one-night stand. It's why she had dismissed Sango's suggestion to take a pregnancy test when she had first noticed the absence of her period.

"Hey," Sango said, recapturing her attention. "Remember that party we went to?"

Kagome felt her stomach sink. "What party?"

"Seriously? Remember that influencer guy I went on a few dates with last month? His party?"

Kagome was silent.

"Come on, don't tell me you can't remember!" Sango said incredulously. "You were kinda drunk when we left, though."

"Oh god," Kagome breathed. "Give me a second."

Kagome searched through the corridors of her textbook and diagram-filled mind to remember the last time she had done anything fun. The party had completely slipped her mind. Now that she thought about it, she could remember arriving at a party standing up and then leaving only with the physical support of Sango and her date. She had gotten embarrassingly drunk on account of her anxiety over an exam she had taken earlier that day. Thankfully she passed that exam, albeit barely. Still, she had gotten pretty drunk in anticipation of her grade, and could only recall brief flashes of that night – chatting with random people, dancing with others, making out with a cute-ish guy with long, silver hair and bright-golden eyes, and then…

Oh.

"Ugh!" Kagome yelled.

"What?"

"I remember his looks, but not his name," Kagome explained. "Did I speak to anyone with white hair and gold eyes?"

Sango was in disbelief. "You had sex with someone and you can't remember his name?"

"We didn't tell each other! Don't make me feel even worse!"

"We need to go to the hospital tomorrow so that you can take a test there and make sure you don't have anything _worse," _Sango said, taking on a sisterly tone once again. "If you're actually pregnant, we'll figure out what to do from there, all right?"

Kagome sniffed but nodded as if Sango could see her through the phone. "Yeah, that sounds good."

"I'm about to board the train now—I'm coming back as fast as I can," Sango said. "I'm certain everything will work out, no matter what."

They said their goodbyes, and soon Kagome was left with her own thoughts again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this very short (for me at least) chapter! I'm planning on keeping the word count for each chapter of this story between 1000-1500 words since I'm focusing most of my creative attention on Song of the West. This story has been rolling around in my brain for like a year, so I finally decided to go ahead and begin publishing it as a side project.
> 
> The main pairing of this fic will be Inuyasha and Kagome (of course), with sides of Miroku and Sango and Sesshomaru and an aged up!Rin. If you don't like one of these pairings, I'm still hoping you'll stick around for one of the others; if not, thanks for giving this story a chance still!
> 
> Remember to leave a review! Feedback really helps me decide whether or not to continue a story, so it's very much appreciated!
> 
> Until next time~


	2. Choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha. This story is purely for fun!

* * *

**PRIDE & PREGNANCY **

an Inuyasha fanfic

* * *

**choice. **

It is a truth universally acknowledged that when a person has drunk, unprotected sex with another equally drunk person during a wild night out, they run the risk of 1.) getting pregnant or impregnating someone else, or 2.) catching a disease.

This was, of course, best known by none other than Kagome Higurashi, who now possessed both the medical training and first-hand experience to back that statement up.

When Sango had returned, Kagome had still been sitting on the cold hardwood floor, completely enveloped in the warmth and security of her comforter like a caterpillar in its cocoon. She wanted to lie there forever, eyes closed and earphones in, free from the stresses of school, family, and the steadily growing fetus that may or may not have been residing in her uterus.

Unfortunately, the real world was less forgiving. So, just as Sango had said, she pulled herself away from her floor and make herself a quick appointment with the closest physician to her apartment. Miraculously, they were able to fit her in the very next morning.

Saturday was bright, cold, and dreamy, matching the atmosphere of the sterile, half-empty clinic. In a daze and unable to stomach the sight of another pastel pink urine test, Kagome politely requested a blood test. After the nurse had taken the required amount of blood, all Kagome could do was sit, wait, and try to drown their anxieties in the apps on their phones.

_This is all just a false alarm_, Kagome thought, a sudden wave of positivity washing over her as she scrolled through social media posts of her old friends and classmates as they began their careers, went on dates, and generally enjoyed their youth. As Sango said, the at-home tests could have easily been wrong—after all, the accuracy of urine tests could easily be affected by factors like dehydration or the time of day. Combined with the fact that she freaked out and took the other four back-to-back, the circumstances could've easily added up to create five false positives.

Besides, plenty of people in the world have had unprotected sex multiple times in their lives without it resulting in another human being. What were the chances that she would be the one to suffer after an out-of-character mistake that wouldn't happen ever again?

An hour or two later, the results came back.

On the bright side, she didn't have any diseases. But she was pregnant. Five weeks, to be exact, which inconveniently aligned with the date of the party, where she had most likely had sex with a mysterious young man with white hair and golden eyes.

She was fucked. Literally and figuratively.

The nurse congratulated her after giving her the news. Kagome flashed the grin not of someone genuinely happy to be expecting, but of a young college student on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

And, thirty minutes later while sitting on the swingset of the public park on the way back to their apartment, she did. Even though they were most certainly going to get kicked out whenever the park patrol noticed their presence, the detour at least gave the two girls a chance to weigh their options before having to go back and face the five completely accurate pregnancy tests sitting in a plastic baggy in their equally menacing bathroom.

"I still have Miroku's number, you know. We could just ask him who was at the party," Sango pointed out.

Kagome sighed and leaned her head against the cold, hard grey chain of the swing. "I thought you said you were through talking to him?"

"I did, but this is more important than a bad date," Sango scoffed as she pulled her phone out of her jacket pocket. A few strands of hair floated from her neat low ponytail when the breeze came. "You can look through his page and see if you recognize anybody after I unblock him."

Slowly, Kagome began to flip through the small, smooth pamphlets the nurse had slipped into her visit summary package upon realizing the truth of Kagome's grin. Sleek and small, they discussed some alternative options for the unwilling expectant mother – adoption and abortion. She'd need the father's signature to fill out any paperwork, but she could always get a male friend to sign for her, if necessary.

Everything was moving so fast. On top of her current anxieties, she could feel a bit of her nausea returning.

"Wait, Sango," said Kagome.

Her roommate looked up curiously from her phone.

"I wanna go home and think before we contact this guy," Kagome explained. "I need to sleep on this."

Sango had to go to work, which meant that Kagome would be alone once more, with nothing to entertain her but her laptop and the sound of her rapid thoughts.

But when she came back to the apartment, something was off.

First of all, she could see the lights of the living room shining through the small space between the bottom of the door and the floor. Sango, who could be counted on the turn the lights off, had been the last one to step out of the apartment that morning, and Kagome was sure she hadn't gone back for anything before they went to the clinic.

Second, and most worrying, was the fact that the door was unlocked and the spare key was missing from its typical spot.

_Great_, Kagome thought._ I'm knocked up_, and now we're getting robbed.

When she opened the door, she was met with simultaneous waves of relief and horror.

On the small wooden table in the middle of the kitchen were two or three large containers of delicious smelling food. Her mother's plain brown shoes rested on the mat near the door.

Kagome's heart skipped a beat as she pulled out her phone, which had been on 'Do Not Disturb' that whole morning, and read the missed message from her mother.

_Stopping by to drop off some food! :^)_

Any other time, this would be a godsend. Every once in a while, her mother or Sango's father would come around to drop off random supplies that they thought their daughters would need. But today, before she had time to stash the paperwork from her doctor and get rid of the pregnancy tests still arrogantly lying in a bag in that godforsaken tacky-ass bathroom, it was the worst thing that could happen.

Kagome tested the waters. "…Mom?"

"In here!" Her mother called from the bathroom, her voice suspiciously normal.

Kagome sighed and prepared for the worst.

Sure enough, her mother was seated on the closed lid of the toilet, bagged pregnancy tests in her hands.

"I can explain," Kagome started.

Her mother glanced up. "So these are yours?"

Kagome nodded and slid down to the tiles of the floor.

"Oh, Kagome!" Her mother exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"It was just confirmed today. I'm five weeks," Kagome explained.

Mrs. Higurashi moved to sit next to her daughter on the floor. She was surprisingly calm given the news she had just received.

Kagome picked up on this immediately. "You aren't mad?" she asked, her voice weary.

"What's there to be mad about?" Her mother asked, wrapping her arms around her daughter. "What's done is done."

"What should I do?" Kagome asked.

"That's ultimately your choice to make, Kagome. Just know that whatever you decided to do, your grandfather and brother and I will support you, no matter what!"

Hearing those words from her mother removed some of her anxieties.

"I guess I should start bringing over more food from now on, huh?" Mrs. Higurashi jested.

Kagome laughed, half-sincere, half-dry.

By the time her mother was gone and Sango returned from her shift, Kagome had made up her mind.

"Sango," she said. "I think I'm ready."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Big thanks to everyone who favorited, followed, and reviewed this story! I didn't expect it to be so well received! I was a little nervous since this is my first time writing an InuKag fic (or writing Kagome and Inuyasha at all).
> 
> I intended for this story to be a comedy in addition to a romance/drama, but wow...these past two chapters were slightly depressing to be honest. I kinda felt bad for Kagome!
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!


	3. influence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **a/n** Um, so, funny story about this chapter. 
> 
> This has been up on FF.net for a whole _year_. Somehow, I forgot to update it over here. My bad!

* * *

**PRIDE & PREGNANCY **

an Inuyasha fanfic.

* * *

**influence. **

Soon, Sango and Kagome were sitting down at the kitchen table, scrolling through the now-unblocked profile of social media influencer and socialite Miroku Nakamura.

He was certainly popular. With 16 million followers and a bright, conspicuous blue checkmark next to his handle, Kagome was surprised she didn't remember this guy.

"Where did you even meet him?" Kagome asked, shocked.

Sango rolled her eyes. "The gym."

Sango sent the DM within .02 seconds—nothing more than a short and not-so-sweet We need to talk. The two girls thought it'd be a good idea to mention the baby stuff last to avoid getting ghosted immediately.

As they scrolled through the pictures of Miroku with various other models, actors, and musicians in anticipation, there was one picture in particular that made the cogs in Kagome's brain begin to turn again.

"Sango," Kagome gasped. "That's him!"

Sango tapped on a picture of Miroku and two other guys—an older one and one about their age—taken on a large boat in what appeared to be the middle of the ocean. The two men shared similar long, thick white hair, golden eyes, and other facial features. Both were incredibly handsome.

Sango was deeply disturbed by this revelation. "Oh, god."

"What?"

"Kagome, this man has to be at least 50 years old! His son's our age!"

Kagome sighed. "No, not that one—him." She pointed to the likeness of the younger white-haired male. "He's the guy I was with that night!"

Sango tapped on his tagged social media handle. Inuyasha. Unlike his friend Miroku, Inuyasha was extremely private—his account was locked, and despite his impressive follower count, he only followed a handful of people, one of them being Miroku.

"Well, they seem to be good friends," Sango said, scrolling through more pictures of him and Miroku together at various venues—the beach, the gym, an apartment, a formal gathering. "We can start pressing Miroku for his info as soon as he responds."

As if on cue, a notification banner flashed on top of Sango's phone screen.

_nakamuramiroku_: So, you've finally decided to unblock me? :wink_emoji:

"Hold on a second," Sango said, pulling her phone closer to her. Kagome nodded and leaned back in her seat. Her heart was beating fast. Now they had gotten in touch with Miroku, it was only a matter of time until the nerve-wracking meeting with his friend.

The sooner they could decide how to go about the baby situation, the better.

After four or five minutes of nails tapping on glass, Sango sighed and looked up at Kagome.

"He's trying to rope us into meeting him in person," Sango said warily.

Kagome shrugged. "If we do, he won't be able to ignore us when we ask for help."

Thus, the two girls arranged to meet Miroku in-person the next day.

On the train to the meeting place, to ease Kagome's rising anxieties and get their stories straight, they did as much research as they could via social media and search engines.

First, his full name was Inuyasha Asahiro. He was 24 years old and lived right there in Tokyo.

Second, he was a music producer, and a really good one—he'd even won a few awards. More recently, he had founded a rather successful streetwear brand.

Finally, and most obvious from the previous information, he was a young man of means. Many of the events he had attended with Miroku were high profile, and to keep up with an influencer of that caliber, you'd have to have a significant amount of money.

Not that his alleged wealth in any way affected her feelings about the situation. If anything, it would just make things ten times more difficult than they needed to be.

(If only she knew beforehand how true this would be. She'd regret not doing more research into the other source of his money later.)

Miroku had brought them to the Ginza district of Chuo ward, home to a chic little café and brunch spot with overpriced drinks and a fancy French name that seemed to be his favorite, according to his social media posts. When the girls arrived, he was sitting near the shop's large window with the sun falling delicately on his black hair and twinkling off his gold earrings. He looked rich in his off-black blazer and deep purple turtleneck. His expression lit up when Sango walked through the door, followed by a brief flash of confusion when Kagome followed her to the table. Still, he seamlessly bounced back from this surprise, smirking and removing his sleek black sunglasses when Sango and Kagome reached his table.

"And to what do I owe the honor of meeting with two lovely women today?" Miroku declared. He had bright white teeth and a warm smile, the same smile Kagome remembered in a flash from the night of the party.

"Definitely nothing you did," Sango grimaced. "Let's get to the point."

"What's the rush. Sit down, get some coffee first. We have all the time in the world." Miroku signaled to a nearby waitress. Then, he turned to Kagome, who had been shuffling around awkwardly since getting off the train.

"Kagome!"

Kagome blinked, surprised. "Uh…hi?"

"I remember you from my party," he explained. "Wild night, huh?"

Kagome's face turned beet red.

"That's actually what we came to talk to you about," Sango said.

Miroku's brow slightly as he took a sip of his drink. "…All right. Speak away."

The two girls sat down at the table. Kagome pulled out her phone.

"I need to get in contact with this guy, fast," she said, showing him a picture of Inuyasha.

Miroku set his drink down and sighed overdramatically. "You guys met up with me so that I could set you up with Inuyasha? Why not just tell me this over messages?"

"You're the one who wanted to meet in person," Sango retorted.

"Well, listen," Miroku said. "I'm honestly not that good of a matchmaker, and—"

"Look, I'm absolutely not trying to get 'set up' with anybody," Kagome said, slightly irritated. "Something happened at your party that I really, really need to talk to him about."

"It's an emergency," Sango emphasized.

Miroku's expression switched from one of light amusement to one of concern. "What kind of emergency?"

"Is that important for you to know?" Sango asked, blinking.

"Look, I know you guys kind of hit it off at the party, but I can't just give his number to someone else without a good reason," Miroku huffed, raising his cup to his lips. "That'd make me a bad friend."

"I'm pregnant," Kagome announced bluntly.

Miroku choked on his drink. The other well-off patrons of the café glanced at him from the corners of their eyes before returning to their affairs.

"You're kidding," he said.

"I wish," Kagome replied wryly. "Want to see the tests?"

"…You brought it with you?"

"Yes."

Miroku thought about it for a moment.

"All right, all right. No need to pull out pee sticks in a café," Sango said, ever the voice of reason. "But yes, she's pregnant. A doctor confirmed it and everything. Five weeks, which lines up with the date of your party."

"And you think it's Inuyasha's?"

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "What's that supposed to mean!"

Miroku held up his hands defensively. "Hey, I need to be absolutely sure before I get more involved in this. Last thing I need is Inuyasha pissed off at me."

"Unless there's another guy with white hair and gold eyes that you invited to your party, it's Inuyasha," Sango asserted.

Miroku sighed. He'd come expecting another date, only to be thwarted by the news of a child that wasn't even his. He pulled his phone from the pocket of his blazer.

"Here's his number," he said. "I'll tell him to expect a call."

Kagome took out her phone and saved the number. Then, she leaned back in her seat. She had found him. It had been that simple.

The three young adults sat in uncomfortable silence for a while. Then, Miroku coughed awkwardly.

"So…." He said, turning towards Sango.

"Absolutely not," Sango replied, shattering forever his unvocalized hopes. She tugged Kagome's sleeve. "If that's all, we'd better go."

"You didn't even give me a chance to say anything!" Miroku exclaimed. "Can't I at least call you later? We'll probably be seeing a lot of each other for the next few months."

_He's right_, Kagome thought. Sango rolled her eyes, and the two left the café.

Once outside, Kagome took a deep breath of the fresh city air.

It was time to take the next step.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **a/n:** Again, _very_ sorry for forgetting to update this. I'm currently creating a cohesive outline for this story, and I'm hoping to update again soon. 
> 
> Best wishes!


End file.
